Mad Father:Who's the Hedgehog?
by ShineTheEspeon
Summary: A crossover of Sonic and Mad Father,after Aya finds six friends and invites them to live with her in secret,keeping them in her room,and not letting her father notice,in fear they might become his next experience (Kind of like the game,only with the Sonic characters added in) T for mild gore and mild violence
1. Chapter 1 - Aya's Secret

**Me:I am gonna be writing the story with a bit of the game mixed in with the story**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Aya peeked outside into the corridor,she looked back at the group of friends sitting in her room,she couldn't believe it,A blue hedgehog with human-like features like hands and stuff,and the others looked the same...Except,four were hedgehogs,one was a yellow fox with two tails,one was a red? Yeah,a red echidna,with a silver hedgehog with weird looking head spines,a purple cat,and a black hedgehog with crimson stripes and matching eyes,she sighed,"Are you guys ok? Do you need food? water? anything?" They all smiled (Hence Shadow and Blaze) but shook their heads,"We're good,Aya" Silver answered,"Oh..O-Ok...I'm going to check on father now,I'll be back in a few" She said,they all waved to her,and she waved back,running out of the room,and closing the door,she smiled slightly,'They should be safe until I get back..' she whispered to herself,running to the basement

In her room,Silver was reading one of her 'not-so-hard-to-read' kid books,Blaze was examining her doll that,from what Aya told them,was the doll her father gave her,Amy was looking at it too,"It's so...creepy..but,at the same time,cute and realistic.." Amy remarked,it was true,the doll had a minty green dress on and a matching bonnet,it had golden hair too,with beautiful blue eyes,Blaze felt the skin,and pull her hand back quickly,making a repulsed face,"This doll's skin feels like it was once a part of a young woman" "What are you talking about,Blaze?" Tails asked,looking up from 'The Red-Eyed Stranger',"The doll,it feels somehow,like her father made this with real human parts..I feel like Aya is keeping a secret from us.." Blaze said,putting her hand on her chin,"You think?" Knuckles said,"It's just a hunch,but I feel like it could be true.." She said,rubbing her chin,"What secret would she hide from us?" "I don't know,maybe about her father.." Blaze told him "I don't think so," Sonic butted in,"She doesn't seem like the type of girl to hide a secret from us.." He said,putting his finger in his ear and itching it,"I'm just saying,it could be possible,she may not be telling us everything" Blaze replied,Shadow simply said "The sweetest people can sometimes hold the darkest secrets",and then went back to looking out the window into the darkness,Everyone looked at him,and then shrugged,going back to whatever they were doing,little did they know,Blaze was right,Aya was keeping a secret from not just them,though,she was keeping one from her father too..

~Mad Father:Who's the Hedgehog?~

Aya was running back upstairs,her father had told her to go back upstairs to her room,to go to bed,and she always did as her father told her,she walked in the room to see Blaze standing there with her arms crossed,Shadow looking at her with his normal look,and Knuckles had his hands on his sides,"Wha-what? Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Aya said,not expecting to come to a room with three animals staring her down,"Aya,I want to ask you some questions" Blaze said sharply "Ok..but I need to sleep,so,could you wait until the morning,Blaze?" "We need to ask you now" Knuckles said sharply,making her jump,"I-I am just trying to follow father's orders..if he comes up,he might see I'm awake,and he also might see you,and make you into his next test subje-" Aya stopped at subjects,as the three animals were glaring her down "What were you going to say,Aya? Tell me! Is your father killing people,using their skin,eyes and other body parts for making dolls?" Blaze said,"..." "Well?!" Blaze snapped,Aya stayed silent,Blaze came up to her and poked her chest "You have ten seconds to answer..now..Does he use people's body parts to make dolls?" Aya was too scared to answer,and Blaze was getting aggravated that she wouldn't answer,Amy came up and pushed the three back,Aya slid down the door onto her knees,Silver ran over to her and helped her up,"Th-thank you Silver.." He smiled and walked her over to her bed,she sat down,Blaze and the others looked at her,Blaze looked the most serious "I know you're hiding something,and I am determined to find out what that is!" Blaze said,Aya looked down and gripped a part of her dress,not letting it go,she started shaking,"Aya,you don't have to tell us if it's personal,Right Blaze?!" Amy said,the last part,coming out as a bit of a yell,Blaze didn't answer,she just looked at Aya with yellow eyes,threatening ones,"I know father's secret.." She started,all of them went over to her,Sonic and Amy sat on her bed with her,"My father is a scientist,who takes pride in his work,he loves his work,so he is always in the basement,in his lab,I always knew,even at a young age,what my father was doing,but I acted like I didn't know a thing,I feigned ignorance,because I loved father,that's not the only secret I know,when my mom and I weren't around,he and his helper would...I don't wanna say it" The others looked surprised(Hence Shadow),they knew she couldn't tell her father about them,but they never knew this,"I don't want you all to be out there because I'm afraid you'll become his next subjects.." Aya's voice cracked,she put her face in her hands,the thought of her new found friends becoming subjects of her father's was just,unbearable...

* * *

**Me:Aya finally breaks,I feel sorry for her,but she had to tell them sooner or later**

**All characters belong to their respectful owners,if you want your OC to be in 'The New Girl' please PM me,R&R Please**

**~Thanks for reading~**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Curse

**Me:Oy..Looks like Aya finally told them,now what?**

**All characters belong to their respectful owners**

* * *

Afterwards,Aya didn't say a thing,she just sat on the bed with questions from all sides,'Why didn't you tell us earlier?' or 'Why does your father do this?',they all gave up eventually and went to sleep,until the clock's bell tolled,waking them up,"It's midnight.." Aya whispered,"Today's the day my mom went to heaven..Mom.." Aya said,a bit louder,she slid her legs over the side of the bed and sighed,Silver walked over to her and sat next to her,"What's wrong?" "I can never sleep when I think of mom..." she said,leaning on Silver's shoulder,he ran his fingers through her hair "I know how you feel Aya,I lost my parents when I was about your age or so" "You did?" Silver nodded,"I did" he replied,she smiled,"I'm glad you're my friend.." she said,Silver hugged the little girl and went over to the little bed Aya made for him,she got up and walked around the room,she looked at the portrait of her mom,the old doll,and her books,she found something "What's this?" she bent down and picked up a gem,not an emerald,though,she put it in her pocket and went to pick up Snowball,her rabbit,she petted Snowball "You miss mom too,don't you Snowball?",The Rabbit was silent,he only blinked,Aya giggled and set him in the basket again,before standing up,suddenly,the temperature dropped,"Huh?" She said,the others felt it too,and woke up "Who turned on the AC?" Sonic asked drowsily "No,one,the room just felt cold all of a sudden.." She replied,Sonic itched the inside of his ear and crossed his arms "You pulling my leg?" "I'm serious!" She snapped,Sonic just blinked at her,she sighed "I'm sorry,I'm just a bit scared..I should get back to bed.." She said,"Good Idea,goodnight" Tails said,Shadow got up and tucked Aya in,she somehow reminded him a bit of Maria,Innocent,kind and she looks out for others,surprisingly,Shadow gave Aya a peck on the head,she smiled and curled up in the blankets,Shadow walked back to his little bed and went to sleep...

*Tick*...*Tock*...*Tick*..."AHHH!" A male voice shouted,Aya woke up in an instant and gasped "That voice.." the others once again,groaned in annoyance and sat up "What now Aya? I need beauty sleep!" Amy said,rubbing her eyes "Father!" Aya exclaimed,jumping off the bed,"Something must've happened,I need to check on father! Stay here,I'll be back in a second!" Aya said,scurrying to the door,putting her hand on the knob,she sighed "I've got a bad feeling about this.." She said to herself,and walked out,not too long after closing the door,she heard moaning and growling "Voices?",she asked herself,taking one step forward "Hello? Is anyone th-" before she could finish her sentence,blood splattered on the walls and floor,she yelped and fell back,growling was heard in front of her,two corpses,tattered and beaten,stood before her,one was tall and had mud colored hair,one eye,the other was an empty socket,a scar going across one side of his chest,bleeding,he had a mouth,but his teeth were red and dirty,the other looked repulsing,it didn't really have legs,both eyes were just white circles with tiny dots for irises,he had messy,black hair,his mouth was cut off and blood soaked through his teeth,dripping on the floor,both had bloodstained skin,making them look more red than olive or pale "No! Don't! S-stay away!" She shouted,they moved closer,Sonic opened the door "Aya! Are you-WHAT THE HECK?!" Sonic exclaimed after looking to his side,Amy and Tails looked horrified,Shadow looked a bit disgusted,as did Blaze and Silver,Sonic and Knuckles got in front of Aya to protect her,Amy and Blaze ran over to the scared little girl,"Aya,are you hurt?" Blaze asked,Aya shook her head,"This way!" A voice called from the end of the hall "I-is someone there?" Amy asked,Aya and the others ran off,Sonic and Knuckles followed,they ran through the hall,coming to a stop and a blonde boy,"Who is that?" Silver asked,"This way",The boy simply said,"Who?" Aya asked,"Stay with me" He said again,turning around,the other side of his face did not have another brown eye,instead,skin was torn off,his eye,ripped out,they all backed away "I said stay with me!" He shouted,they all ran off,but the corpses were still there,as a last resort,they ran into Aya's Room,and saw a charcoal grey hedgehog standing with a man with a suit on,with a matching black fedora,the hedgehog had no mouth,but was talking with the man,he also had greenish-blue stripes and green,snake-like eyes

"Many interesting books you have in here,young lady" The hedgehog said,turning to her,Aya backed away,"Who are you?!" Blaze demanded,"Now don't be so aggressive,I'm merely a salesman and his cohort" the man said,walking to the center of the room,and taking off his hat,revealing to be bald "Call me Ogre" he said,"I am Mephiles,Pleasure to meet you,Aya" "How do you-" "But it's quite troublesome,to know that corpses _loiter _around your home..." Ogre said,"Corpses? Those monsters back there?" Tails asked "Their like monsters from a story..why would monsters like that...?" Aya asked "Well,It's a curse" Mephiles added,the group all got surprised looks on their faces,"What you saw were corpses of your father's test subjects,overcome with anger,those deceased have been brought back by the power of a curse" Mephiles explained "To take revenge on your father,of course" Ogre added "What?! So..So father is in danger? I've gotta save him!" Aya exclaims "Why is that?" Mephiles said,crossing his arms,Aya was about to turn around to leave when he said that,turning around,her eyes wide "To achieve his desires,he has killed so many as part of his experiments,this is his retribution,you must have realized your father's behavior by now,and yet,you wish to save him?" Ogre said,Aya turned around,expecting the others to argue with them,but no one said a thing,she simply turned to walk to the door,opening it and running out "Aya! Wait up!" Sonic called after the young girl,then they all ran after her

"My,my.." Mephiles said,"Perhaps she cannot yet understand our sorrow.." Ogre said,Aya came to a stop in the middle of the hall,Silver walked up to her "Aya?" She looked at him and smiled "Let's go save Father" "But what about what they said? They're right, y'know.." Knuckles said,"Not helping the situation.." Silver said,Aya looked down "Look,kid,I didn't mean it.." Knuckles said,before Amy smacked him on the head,"Father was always kind to me,he's all I have left,I made a promise to mom too.."

_Flashback_

_"So the red-eyed stranger gave Jack the power to curse others,and Jack said,'Thank you,red-eyed stranger,now I can get revenge on people' " "Mom?" "Yes,Aya?" "What is father always doing down there?" Her mother paused for a minute,before answering, "It's a very..difficult job,you'll understand when you're older,Aya.." "I want to be older soon,then!" Aya exclaimed,her mother paused for another moment,before saying "Aya,you should never hate your father" "Mom? What are you talking about? Of course I'd never hate father!" She exclaimed "Do..Do you hate father?" "No,I love father just as much as you do" Aya smiled "Phew.." "He can be a bit...Unpredictable,so lets support eachother no matter what.." "Ok!" Aya chimed "Now,back to the story.."_

_End of Flashback_

"If Father dies,I'll be all alone,I don't wanna be alone,So I have to save him! Will you come with me,please?" Silver smiled "Count me in,Aya" "Me too!" Amy chimed in,"I guess I'll help too.." Shadow said,"I'll go too! I am the hero of Mobius,after all" Sonic said,Tails ran up next to him and the two high-fived,Blaze knelt down in front of Aya,"I'd be honored if you would except my assistance" she said all formally,Aya smiled "I accept" Blaze looked up and smiled faintly,Knuckles looked at them "Don't forget me!" he said,Amy was gone for a minute,but came out with Snowball,"Can't forget the little furry friend,Aya!" She said,handing the bunny to Aya,"Oh yeah,we can't save father without you,Snowball" "Alright,then..Lets do it to it!" Sonic said,"Aya,lead the way" Tails said,Aya nodded and started walking,the Sonic Team behind her

**Me:The adventure starts!**

**~Thanks for reading~**


	3. Chapter 3 - Progress is Made

**Me:Ok,here's another chapter :3**

* * *

Aya led the others around the mansion, most of the time, every door they came to was locked, when they reached the Archive door, Amy spoke up "Oh, why don't we just give up?! We aren't finding anything that could POSSIBLY help us!" She said, Aya turned her head and sighed, she took Snowball back from Blaze,"Amy might be right, but we can't give up yet!" She said, running past the group, the others followed her, Amy scoffed but ran after them, when they reached her mother's room, Aya thought she heard someone mumbling, it might just be her imagination, she opened the door, and saw a woman standing by the window,"Huh?" Aya said, the woman turned around, whiteish-blue skin, blood coming from her head, dirty blonde hair and bloodshot eyes, she was wearing a maid-like dress,"GIVE HER BACK! GIVE HER BACK RIGHT NOW!" The group covered their ears before exiting the room, and slamming the door, all of them (Hence Blaze and Shadow) Were panting "That was unexpected.." Sonic said, "I'm just glad we left before she did something to us.." Tails said, they all noticed Aya was gone, "Aya?" Blaze said, looking around, Aya came out of the bedroom with a bloody key, "The Archives key!" She said,"Now we can go inside the Archives, everyone!" She said, excitedly, and she ran towards the Archives hall

* * *

Opening the door,the others followed Aya into the room, Amy stepped on something, and looked down "Huh?" She said, picking up a pendant, then, a little girl appeared behind her, she had the same skin color as the woman, only difference was she had no clothes on and had grey, cloudy eyes with tears flowing out of them "Oh, Hello!" She said in surprise "..._Mommy.._" "Wh-' "Amy?"

Suddenly, all of them were seeing a flashback, Aya's Father doing an experiment on the same little girl, Maria, the doctor's helper was standing next to the table "Don't worry, once the doctor is done, you may go back to your mother.." she said, the little girl simply replied with screams and cries, "Now calm down, we just want to try this medicine on you..." He said, sticking a syringe in her arm the little girl shook violently before passing out, "Wh-what is this?!" Amy asked Aya, she was terrified of her friend's father now, Aya was on her knees "Stop..Stop that! STOP!" She screamed, the flashback was over and they were in the archives again, Aya was on the floor, the little girl disappeared, Aya had her eyes closed tightly, and her hands were on her head, she kept saying 'Stop! STOP THAT!' Silver and Sonic ran over to Aya "Aya, your ok! Calm down!" Silver said, Sonic said the same, Aya woke up from her little scene and looked up at Silver with teary eyes "Aya?" he asked, the girl hugged him tightly "That was horrible.." She said, Silver caressed a teary little cheek, "It's ok.." he said, Aya just cried more into his furry, and now damp, chest "Who would ever think of doing that to poor children like that little girl?" Amy said, still shaking a bit in fear from what they just saw, Aya sniffled and looked up from Silver's chest, "L-let's go.." She said, Amy looked at the pendant as they made their way out of the Archives, she pressed the button on the side and noticed a picture of a girl and her mother...who looked just like the mother who shrieked at them and the girl who appeared behind her, she let out a gasp, "Guys! That little girl was the daughter of that woman in Aya's mom's bedroom!" "Really?" Tails said, looking at the locket, he realized this too "You're right, Amy! We should give that woman this pendant." He said, they all agreed and ran to the same room they saw the woman in, sure enough, she was there, looking at them, Amy stepped forward with the pendant, the woman's eyes widened and she came closer, the little girl appeared next to Amy as if on cue, "..._Mommy..._" She whispered, "S-Sweetie?" "_..MOMMY!_" The girl cried out, running to her mom and hugging her, they both vanished, leaving the group a Chaos Emerald and a gem for helping them reunite.

Amy and Aya ran and picked up their rewards "A Chaos Emerald!" Amy said, the others looked at what was a yellow emerald in Amy's hand "If we find the other six, we can get back home!" She said, excitedly, the others (Hence Shadow) were relieved, but didn't notice Aya, who was looking sadly at the ground "You guys are gonna go home?" she said quietly, "Well..Yeah..we can't stay here forever, y'know.." Sonic said, rubbing the back of his head, Aya looked at them "I hope we don't find the emeralds for a while, I like having you guys as company when father is working.." she said

_Flashback_

_In the morning..._

_Amy and Aya were picking flowers in the garden while Tails was with Snowball, "Hey, Aya?" "Yes, ?" "Does your father like to make flower crowns?" "Oh yes, he is very good at making them, too." She finished, Amy smiled "I remember when me and my friend Cream used to make them all the time." Amy said, picking another flower and putting it in her lap, Aya looked at the pink hedgehog and smiled "You must have been good friends, then." Aya said, "Yeah.." Amy replied, After a few minutes of silence and flower-picking, Aya spoke up, "I bet you miss Cream a lot, huh?" "Yeah, but I'm glad we're friends too" She said, Aya smiled and hugged her friend  
_

_At Lunch time..._

_Aya watched Maria take the tray of food out of the Cafeteria, Aya sat and ate alone most of the time, unless Alfred was done with his work, then she'd eat with the two of them, a few minutes of poking at her steak later, Sonic, Tails, Silver, Knuckles, Blaze and Silver walked in, Aya brightened up as they sat down while Silver went into the kitchen to cook for them, "Sorry we were so late, Maria was outside your room door doing Lord knows what.." "It's Ok, Sonic, she was probably fixing her dress or something.." She said, the others laughed, Blaze's was more of a chuckle, Silver came out with some more steak "Lunch is served!" He said, passing them out to Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Blaze. He kept one for himself, Aya smiled at them laughing and talking, Tails even got Aya to join in every now and then._

_At Bedtime...  
_

_"So then, Jack said: 'I'm sorry for all the bad I've done, I was angry and I just wanted revenge on you for bullying me..' he said, then, the bully slightly smiled 'Well then, thanks for saying sorry...but I'm still gonna kick your butt tomorrow.' 'I know..' Then Jack turned to the red-eyed stranger and said 'I don't want to curse people anymore, I can just ask for them to stop what they're doing, not that the bully will, but the others might' He said, the stranger nodded and took away his power, walking away in the shadows, only his red eyes were still showing" Shadow said, "The end" he finished, "Thank you for reading to me, " Aya said, Shadow looked at her and mumbled: "You're welcome.." he said, Aya looked at him and smiled, Shadow was actually a softie if you got to know him well enough, Shadow got on his knees and gave Aya a peck on her head "Goodnight, Aya.." He said, She smiled "Goodnight." She replied, and fell asleep in less than a minute_

"We'll be sure to stay for a little before leaving.." Sonic reassured her, Aya smiled and nodded "Let's go save Father!" She said, running out of the room, the others following behind her, Amy putting the Chaos Emerald in her little Hammer Space

* * *

A few hours later, they found the Cafeteria key and went inside, it was a mess, Silver and Knuckles went with Aya to the kitchen while the others checked around the actual dining area, when they got there, there was a wolf/dog thing eating raw meat, "Oh My God.." Knuckles said, Aya covered her mouth, Snowball tightly in her grip, "Be very,**ver****y**,quiet.." Silver said, they all went around the area, Silver almost tripped on a piece of a rug that was pointing up, he caught his balance and looked down, "What is this?" he asked himself, bending down and pulling up the rug, throwing it aside, it was hiding a metal door, "Whoa..Guys, come here" he said loud enough for them to hear, Aya and Knuckles ran over, "It's a secret door, maybe we can use it to get to the basement." He whispered, Knuckles opened the door, only to reveal pitch black darkness, "It's too dark, we can't risk going down there and running into something.." Aya said, Knuckles closed the door "What can we use for light?" he asked "I found some oil in the cabinet, if we can find a lamp, maybe we can use it as a light source." She said, "But where are we gonna find a lamp?" Knuckles asked her, Silver spoke up "I recall seeing a safe in your mother's room, Aya, maybe she has something in there that we can use." He said, "Good idea, to the safe!" Knuckles said, they all ran out of the kitchen and told the others about their plan, and then, they made their way to Aya's Mother's bedroom

* * *

"Nothing, I can't open it." Tails said, the others groaned, after fifteen minutes of Tails trying to unlock the safe, nothing seemed to work, the codes he tried only resulted in failure, "There has to be some way.." Aya said, thinking, she saw a piece of paper on the ground just outside her mom's room, "Huh?" She said to herself, walking over and picking it up, she read it "Interesting..Guys! Look at this!" She shouted, running into the room again, Silver took it out of her hands and read it, it said:"Barrels in (Me:My memory of what it said is blurry, please tell me if I did something wrong) the first floor hall, west side of the wall, Chandeliers at the entrance, Red Dolls in the doll room, and paintings in reception..What the heck does that mean?" Silver said, handing Aya the paper, "Maybe it means how many there are?" Tails suggested, they all shrugged, what else could it mean? That sounded like the only reasonable answer they could come up with, they all split up and ran to the rooms

Amy went to count the barrels "One, two, three...seven barrels!"

Sonic went to the entrance, dodging the corpses swinging arms and lunging attacks, "One, Two-Hey, watch the shoes bud!-Three, four Chandeliers!"

Blaze and Silver counted the Dolls "One, two, three, four, five, six Red Dolls." "Wait, Silver, we missed two of them." Blaze said, pulling back a curtain, the dolls had creepy smiles on their faces, which made her slightly cringe "Oh, ok then, make that eight, Eight Red Dolls." he said

Shadow and Aya went to count the paintings "Two paintings, Shadow" "Easy enough, let's go." He said, then, a painting started to shake "Huh?" Aya said to herself, walking over to the painting, Shadow noticed it moving too, "Be careful, Aya." He said, she nodded and looked at it, it was the Mona Lisa from that place..France right? A corpse lunged out, Aya screamed "Aya!" Shadow said, she struggled to get away from it, she felt a pair of teeth bite into her side "Ouch!" She yelped, Shadow ran over and started to yank on the corpse, Aya screamed as it bit her skin, trying to make an opening for it to eat her, after much struggling and Shadow trying to get it off, he finally punched it and it fell towards the wall, helping Aya up, the two ran out of the room, Aya putting a hand on her hip, which was slightly bloody, they finally came to a stop when they reached her mother's room again, the group looked over at the panting and gasping pair, they then noticed Aya was hurt and ran over, Tails put Snowball on the bed and ran over, Aya was then bombarded with questions like: 'Are you ok?' or 'What happened to your hip?' or 'Did you get attacked?'"Enough Questions!" Shadow snapped, leading Aya next to the bed and then he started treating her wound, the others looked at her hip and noticed bite marks "Did something happen, Aya?" Blaze asked, Shadow was about to turn to her, but Aya stopped him, "I was attacked by a corpse, me and Shadow were counting the paintings in the Reception when I saw a painting move, I went to investigate it, when it lunged out of the painting and started to bite me, if it weren't for Shadow, I would have become its dinner." She said, Shadow finished treating her wound and stood up "It may not be much of a bandage, I only had a handkerchief and some medical cream your mother had to treat it." He said, Ayasmiled "It's ok Shadow, you did your best." She said, he gave her a quick flash of a smile before turning to Tails, who was putting in the code "7-4-8-2" he said, the safe opened and he grabbed the lamp out of it, Aya then smelled something pleasant and ran to his side, "Mom's Perfume! I remember that smell from the perfume she always wore, Father gave it to her for their anniversary..I think I'll keep it as a good luck charm." She said, Picking it up and putting it in her pocket, she picked up Snowball and they continued their quest to save Aya's Father.

* * *

**Me:Stay tuned for the next chapter !**

**All characters belong to their respective owners**

**~Thanks for Reading~**


End file.
